CHANBAEK Story Between Us
by noranoona
Summary: Apakah kalian tau, kejadian dibalik layar yang sebenarnya? Apakah selama ini yang diberitakan media ataupun yang dikatakan mereka, benar adanya? Chanbaek!Hunhan!Kaisoo!Kristao!Sulay!Chenmin.


_**Story Between Us**_

_**Noranoona**_

.

.

_**Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Kristao, Chenmin, Sulay and more!**_

_**Romance, Comedy, Friendship, BxB, Yaoi, BL.**_

**[ WARNING]**

**Cerita ini, dikemas oleh author dari potongan-potongan cerita tersembunyi, maupun fakta yang diungkapkan dibalik layar dan didepan layar dengan bumbu fiksi, kemudian, semua yang bersangkutan adalah milik SM Entertainment, Keluarga _cast_, EXO-L dan juga Tuhan.**

**Jika anda tidak menyukai hal ini, dimohon untuk _SKIP _dan tutup aplikasi anda sekarang juga. Karena sekali lagi ini hanya cerita karangan Author dengan potongan fakta.**

**DAN, Dimohon untuk meninggalkan komentar yang baik, karena kemajuan cerita ini tergantung dari pembaca.**

P.S : Temukan sendiri fakta-fakta serta cerita tersembunyinya, ya.

.

.

_Apakah kau tau, cerita sesungguhnya dibalik layar?_

**CHAPTER 01**

.

.

**Seoul, 20****10**

Didalam ruangan latihan tersebut telah berkumpul beberapa orang laki-laki dengan beberapa pria serta _staff_ lainnya. Mereka terlihat begitu santai namun tetap serius, beberapa dari mereka bercanda dan ada yang sedang menghapal gerakan tari yang baru saja mereka dapatkan.

Dan baru-baru ini, kesepuluh laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul tersebut akan menjadi grup idol yang baru dari SM Entertainment. Namun, mereka masih belum menentukan nama dan posisi.

"Kudengar akan ada tambahan member lagi, apakah benar begitu, pelatih?" Tanya Suho, lelaki berkulit putih dengan wajah malaikatnya. Dan ya, lelaki ini menjadi pilihan pertama untuk menjadi seorang _leader_ grup.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin akan ada tambahan member dari CEO. Dan kabarnya kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua sub unit." Ucap sang pelatih tari yang sudah menemani mereka selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun belakangan mereka berlatih di sini.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan latihan, beberapa dari mereka masih ada yang lanjut berlatih dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang pulang ke _dorm_ dan ada yang pergi bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan _tteokbokki_?" Tanya lelaki dengan suara _baritone_-nya yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah remajanya, serta telinganya sudah sangat mirip dengan _action figure_ dari _star wars_, Yoda. Atau, dobby di serial _film Harry Potter_.

"Aku bosan makan _tteokbokki_ terus, Chanyeol." Lelaki mungil dengan mata yang lebar dan bibir berbentuk hati itu menjawab, bersamaan dengan anggukan setuju dari Jongin, lelaki dengan kulit tan yang seksi.

"Bagaimana kalau _jjajangmyeon_ dan _tanghulu_?" Usul Junmyeon, lelaki berwajah malaikat yang diperkirakan menjadi calon _leader _grup.

"_Call._" Ketiganya menyetujui ucapan Junmyeon sambil berjalan mencari restoran cepat saji ala Korea.

Ketika sampai di restoran yang letaknya tam jauh dari agensi, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon segera memesan _Jjajangmyeon_, _Jjampong_ beserta _ttanghulu_.

Setelah memesan, mereka berbincang dan sedikit bermain _games_ bersama hingga segerombolan laki-laki dengan beberapa perempuan masuk dengan gelak tawa sambil berbincang.

Keempatnya melihat dengan seksama, menebak-nebak siapa yang baru saja datang. Dan keempatnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka adalah _trainee_ dari SM Entertainment, karena pembahasan mereka yang tak jauh dari proses _trainee_.

Namun ada satu orang yang terlihat menonjol di mata Chanyeol, matanya sayu seperti anak anjing dengan potongan rambut seperti jamur dengan poni, Ia begitu ceria dan terlihat seperti pembangkit suasana diantara gerombolan itu.

"Chan, kau lihat apa?" Chanyeol terkejut setelah dipanggil oleh Suho Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak apa." Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa dalam diam, mereka lebih memilih untuk berbincang hal lain, dan terkadang Jongin bertindak terlalu romantis kepada Kyungsoo dan membuat Junmyeon serta Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Memang, Jongin sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo setahun lalu saat mereka makan _burger_ bersama dan Kyungsoo menerima pernyataan itu. Sehingga, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun, awalnya Jongin tidak menyukai Kyungsoo karena tatapannya yang menyeramkan.

Setelah menyantap makanan, merekapun berpisah dan pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah lalu tidur.

Keesokan harinya, mereka memulai semuanya seperti biasa. Berangkat ke sekolah, belajar kemudian segera ke agensi untuk berlatih lagi, sebelum persiapan debut.

Namun, pada hari ini ada beberapa _staff_ lain beserta CEO yang datang menemui kesepuluh lelaki yang sudah dipastikan akan debut.

"Halo, selamat malam semuanya." Lee Sooman, pria itu tersenyum ramah dan disambut dengan membungkukkan badan oleh kesepuluh anggotanya.

"Kalian lelah ya?"

"Iya, _daepyeo-nim_." Lee Sooman tertawa bersama _staff_ yang lain.

"Yasudah kalian boleh duduk dulu, sekaligus saya ingin memperkenalkan dan kemudian membicarakan debut kalian." Setelah semuanya duduk, pria paruh baya tersebut berdiri didepan mereka.

"Nah jadi, kalian kan sudah enam bulan dalam menjalankan proses pre-debut, dalam enam bulan tersebut saya rasa member kalian masih kurang, karena saya ingin membuat hal yang baru di dunia k-pop, seperti apa yang sudah saya rencanakan dari sangat lama. Dengan membuat sub unit." Jelas sang CEO dengan lembut dan jelas.

"Maka dari itu, saya sudah menyiapkan dua personel tambahan untuk grup kalian." Lanjut pria itu, lalu menyuruh staffnya untuk membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan dua member baru tersebut masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kim Jong Dae dan Byun Baekhyun." Dalam sepersekian detik tempat latihan tersebut begitu ramai dengan sorakan dan tepukan tangan.

Ketika keduanya sudah berada disamping kanan dan kiri Sooman, lagi-lagi pria itu mempersilahkan untuk keduanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Uhm, halo nama saya Kim Jong Dae, saya berumur 19 tahun. Mohon bantuannya." Suara yang cukup unik keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Ekhm, halo! Nama saya Byun Baekhyun panggil saja Baekhyun. Saya juga berumur 19 tahun. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" Diakhir kalimatnya Ia membungkuk kemudian kembali ke posisi semula dengan berpose peace didekat mata, suaranya juga terlihat unik.

( _P.S : Umur di Korea, lebih maju 1 tahun_

_P.S.S : Chen dan Baek sebenarnya terpaut 3_

_hari sebelum diperkenalkan._ )

Tetapi, Chanyeol sangat hafal siapa lelaki ini. Dia adalah lelaki yang Ia temui di restoran, kemarin malam.

"Byun Baekhyun.." Gumam Chanyeol didalam hati.

"Oke, Baekhyun dan Jongdae silahkan duduk dulu, dan kita akan membahas tentang debut kalian." Kedua lelaki itu kemudian segera duduk dan siap untuk mendengarkan.

"Jadi, kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua sub unit dan nantinya sub satu akan melakukan promosi di Korea dengan lagu berbahasa Korea dan sub dua akan melakukan promosi di Cina dengan bahasa Mandarin." Jelas Sooman kemudian seorang staff disampingnya membuka catatan dan mulai membacakan sesuatu.

"Untuk sub satu, ada Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Junmyeon dengan _leader_ Kim Junmyeon. Harap berkumpul dengan teamnya lalu memikirkan _stage name_, dan berikan ke saya setelah rapat selesai."

"Untuk sub dua, ada Kim Jongdae, Huang Zi Tao, Zhang Yixing, Lu Han, Kim Minseok, dan Wu Yi Fan. Dengan _leader_, Wu Yi Fan." Setelah terbagi menjadi dua, mereka kembali berdiskusi _stage name._

Namun, kedua grup itu sedikit ramai diawal karena mereka saling memperkenalkan diri dengan member baru.

Di grup unit pertama mereka sibuk mengutarakan ide nama-nama apa yang akan mereka pakai, dibantu oleh Sooman dan beberapa staff lainnya.

Namun, Chanyeol menoleh kesamping dan matanya menatap Baekhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol."

"Halo Chanyeol.. _Hyung_? Aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan suara _baritone_ milik Chanyeol, maka dari itu Baekhyun berfikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah _Hyung_-nya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Kita seumuran. Aku lahir tahun 1992 di bulan November."

"Waah berarti aku _hyung-_mu!~ Aku lahir di bulan Mei 1992."

"Tapi apakah boleh aku hanya memanggil namamu tanpa _Hyung_? Mengingat kita lahir ditahun yang sama."

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Chanyeol terdiam, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menjalar didalam dirinya, saat itu ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Oh iya, aku kemarin malam melihatmu dan teman-temanmu yang lain di restoran _Jjajangmyeon_ didekat sini."

"Aah, aku sedang bersama teman-teman trainee yang lain dan ada Jongdae juga disana. Kami merayakan terpilihnya aku dan Jongdae sebagai grup _boyband_ yang akan debut. Kau juga ada disana kemarin??" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu, sayang sekali ya." Baekhyun terlihat sedih namun Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Hoy, kalian berdua mau pakai _stage name_ apa?" Tanya Jongin memanggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dari tadi asik sendiri.

"U-uh, Baekhyun saja."

"Chanyeol saja kalau begitu."

"_Deal_ ya?" Keduanya mengangguk.

( _P.S.S.S : Sebenarnya ada nickname lain sebelum final yang mau dipakai sama mereka tapi Author lupa untuk siapa dan apa namanya, hehehe._ )

.

.

Setelah memberikan _stage name_, Sooman memberikan perkiraan kapan mereka akan debut, dan perkiraan tersebut bisa di kisaran tahun 2011, sambil mereka berlatih tarian serta rekaman.

Dan sejak saat itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi sangat dekat, rumah mereka berdekatan dan juga, mereka selalu latihan, menghafal, belajar atau sekedar bercanda bersama didalam bus.

Pada suatu hari, Chanyeol datang kerumah Baekhyun dan Ia sudah memegang seekor _corgi _yang Ia belikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Waahhh!! Terimakasih banyak Chanyeolie, dia sangat imut sekali. Aku akan menamainya Mongryeong." Baekhyun menggendong anjing itu, karena Baekhyun tau bahwa Chanyeol memiliki alergi terhadap bulu binatang seperti anjing dan kucing.

"Keren tuh, Mongryeobgie hehehe aku membelikannya untukmu karena saat aku melihatnya, aku jadi teringat akan dirimu. Jaga baik-baik ya." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Chanyeol sebentar sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Sempat ada rasa yang berbeda didalam hati Chanyeol pada saat Baekhyun memeluknya, namun Chanyeol berusaha biasa saja.

"Oh ya, nanti sore kan tidak ada latihan. Mau temani aku jalan-jalan tidak?" Tawar Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Boleh, ayo saja."

"Hehehe asikk, yasudah ayo masuk dulu kita bermain bersama." Baekhyun mengelus bulu anak anjing itu kemudian menaruh anjing itu di halaman belakang.

Karena Ia tau, jika Chanyeol memiliki alergi terhadap bulu binatang. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun segera menyuruh Chanyeol meminum obat alergi yang Ia miliki.

"Lain kali, jangan aneh-aneh dan jangan telaku dekat dengan Mongryeong. Pasti sakit ya?" Baekhyun duduk didepan Chanyeol sambil menatap lelaki itu sedang meminum obat. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku, tidak apa-apa Baek. Tenang saja, aku kan kuat." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Heish, tertawamu sungguh menjijikkan!" Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa pada Chanyeol namun lelaki itu dengan cepat menangkapnya.

Mereka tertawa setelah bertatapan, kemudian Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol bermain piano bersama, karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama mahir dalam bermain piano.

_Yiruma - Kiss The Rain_

Instrumental terkenal itu dimainkan dengan luwes oleh Baekhyun, kemudian Chanyeol mengikutinya di not yang lebih rendah. Beberapa kali ada kesalahan nada dan mereka menertawakan kebodohan mereka.

Hal itu tentu saja dilihat oleh orang tua Baekhyun, namun mereka tidak berfikiran terlalu jauh. Tentu saja karena mereka terlihat seperti sahabat dekat atau mungkin seperti kakak dan adik.

"Nak, sebelum pergi nanti jangan lupa isi perut kalian dahulu. Okei?" Ucap Nyonya Byun disela-sela perdebatan kecil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baik Bu"

"Baik tante, terimakasih."

"Kan aku sudah bilang A minor kenapa kau malah pencet not lain??" Mereka mulai agrumen mereka lagi.

"Iya maaf, tadi aku tidak konsentrasi tau." Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya, awas kau yah!" Baekhyun tertawa sambil berlari menghindari Chanyeol. Ya, begitulah mereka. Saling bercanda dan berbincang membagi kisah mereka sehari-hari, dan sore ini Baekhyun hendak membeli sepatu, jadi dia meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya.

Namun, baru beberapa jam setelah Baekhyun memberi tau Chanyeol agar tidak memegang bulu binatang..

"Baek! Sebentar, sebentar! Ada anak kucing. Astaga lucu sekali." Chanyeol menggeret Baekhyun menemui anak kucing liar tersebut.

"Chan, kau ini alergi bulu-"

"Tapi Baek.. Dia sangat lucu, aku ingin membawanya pulang dan menamainya Baekkie."

"BAEKKIE? KAU PIKIR AKU BINATANG? Tidak mau ah Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sangat khawatir dengan Chanyeol.

"Hehehe habis dia lucu sekali.."

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Ibumu pasti akan marah."

"Baek.."

"Tidak"

"Baekhyun."

"Apa sih? Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Bukan.."

"Bukan?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang terdiam membeku, matanya melihat kearah seseorang di belakang Baekhyun.

Yang dilihat Chanyeol adalah seorang gadis, memiliki rambut sedada, dan Ia sedang tertawa bersama seorang lelaki disampingnya keluar dari sebuah toko perhiasan.

"_Mantan Chanyeol kah?_" Baekhyun berkata dalam hatinya, Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Ei- jangan bersedih begitu dong! Ayo semangat lagi, kita kan akan debut pasti nanti bisa punya pacar yang lebih keren, lebih cantik.."

"Tapi, aku masih mencintainya- Baek." Potong Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan nanar, yang ditatap-pun terdiam. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang menyayat hati Baekhyun pada saat itu.

"Aah, kau mau mengejarnya? Aku akan membeli sepatuku sendirian." Chanyeol menggelenhkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun terdiam ketika melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu kacau didepannya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun ingin menahan Chanyeol tapi jika dipaksa, Ia pasti akan lebih tertekan.

"Baiklah.. Sampai bertemu besok?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian berlari menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa, Baekkie." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada kucing liar itu kemudian berjalan menjauh kemudian memasuki toko sepatu.

"Terimakasih banyak~" Baekhyun sudah selesai memilih sepatu yang Ia mau kemudian membayarnya di kasir, setelah mengambil bungkusan berisi sepatu barunya, Ia membungkuk singkat kemudian berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai sambil bersenandung pelan, dengan berharap Ia akan berlatih lebih giat lagi.

"Oo?" Langkahnya terhenti, Ia melihat dua orang yang tak asing dari kejauhan. Mata Baekhyun menyipit berusaha untuk memastikan.

"C-chanyeol~ah?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan melihat pemandangan Chanyeol memeluk setelah mencium bibir gadis yang Baekhyun tau adalah mantannya kini ada di depannya, hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Badannya kaku, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ada perasaan sakit didalam hati Baekhyun, tapi.. kenapa? Chanyeol hanya sahabatnya, bukan?

.

.

.

_To Be Continued.._

**A/N :** **Yaayy~ haloo hehehe akhirnya chapter pertama sudah kelar. Jangan lupa buat kasih review dan favorit ya! Dan, kalau mau berkomentar mungkin ada beberapa hal yang salah (menurut kalian) tolong pakai bahasa yang baik.**

**Menurut kalian gimana nih, lanjut or del??**


End file.
